Paralyzed
by Consulting Squids
Summary: Loki and Tony have been in some sort of relationship, initiated by simple curiosity and the excitement of being part of an illicit relationship. But Tony falls in love and Loki gets bored and they both hate each other more than just a little bit. Abusive!LokixTony. Talk of suicide. One-shot. There may be a sequel in the works, though.


Well. Here's a bit of an angst-fest. This'll be a one shot, but I may write a sequel. The lyrics are from Paralyzed by The Used. Good song. :)

I do not own Tom Hiddleston, Robert Downey Jr., Loki Laufeyson, or Tony Stark. And in my own little world Loki and Tony wouldn't actually be in an abusive relationship. They would be best friends or lovers or something (that is, if Bruce and Tony weren't together). But I just had to fuck with them in this little fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a dangerous ledge they tread on. Starting as nothing more than an ardent mistake, they spiraled into a sultry (and unfortunate) habit.

They screamed passion; they made fire as iron and ice.

Tony and Loki danced: They kissed, fought, and fucked. They were interested in one another, impassioned by the taboo of their dalliance.

Before long, Tony was smitten.

Before long, Loki was bored.

_Before I could ever let you go,  
Gonna beg until I drive you mad  
Say something you could understand  
I'm a statue baby, knock me out_

Tony was astounded to hold the interest of a God. And, for the record, 'silver tongue' was an apt description. They quickly caught fire. Tony didn't want to give it up, but he felt Loki pulling away.

It, in all honesty, pissed him off.

He had given him all and all he got in return was a cold glare, a slap on the cheek, and the honor of giving head if Loki was bored.

He wasn't better than that, but it didn't mean he sometimes wanted more; you always want what you can't have.

He was close to begging for something more, but it turned into Loki asserting his dominance over Tony.

_Oh how these moments fade away,  
you say you never loved me_

"I don't love you, Stark." Loki spat, "I never have."

Tony was underneath him, his shirt still on, his trousers and boxers down at his ankles. The words stung. Not as much as his backside stung. Loki slammed into him once more. He had a grip on Tony's shoulders, long fingers clutching tightly, clawing, bruising.

"You're mine, Stark, to do with as I please."

_We say things we didn't mean to say  
I take it back, I take it all back now  
I take it back, I take it all back_

Tony thought he knew what the sensible thing was to do.

He faced the God who had undone him so many times before. With as much significance as he could impress, he spoke. "I'm done with you."

Loki's eyes flashed silver. His lips formed a thin line, his jaw hardened.

"You selfish thing," he hissed with contempt. "You have garnered he attention of a God. You are nothing without me."

Tony stared at him.

"You are a mortal. You're filthy, a failure of a man! Your friends avoid you. You have no family. Even your father, when he lived, knew you a disgrace. I am all you have."

His words cut, but Tony tried to match his ice with fire.

"Well it seems your dad hates you too, Odinson! What was it he did, told you you were actually a monster and then took a nap while your little heart broke?"

Loki slapped him across the face.

"Laufeyson." He corrected. "I am what I've been made." Then he sneered. "Which is far more than _some_. Now apologize." He kicked Tony in the chest.

"No."

"You selfish varlet. You have no regard for anyone but yourself! How dare you? I care for you when no one else does! Do you not remember? Your _friends_ avoid you! The _Avengers_ have forgotten you!"

It was true. Tony had heard nothing from the Avengers. Not from Clint. From Natasha. Not Steve. Thor. Not even Bruce, who he had grown so close to. His attempts to talk to them had been ignored.

Loki was right. There was only one person on this earth who still cared for him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Loki turned from him.

"I'm sorry!" he said, more loudly, more desperately, "I was wrong!"

Now Loki looked at him. He glared daggers.

"Please," Tony begged, realizing what it would mean to him to lose Loki, "I was wrong. I take it back!"

Loki granted him a satisfied smirk.

"Good."

_Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?_

So they danced. They fought and fucked and by anyone's view (if anyone could actually see what was going on) would know that something was wrong and Tony was unhappy and that he was being abused, but Tony was blind to that and he just wondered why the others who once cared for him now ignored him. Everywhere but his chest and hands were marked with beautiful bruises, yellow, black and purple, like flowers on his skin. So precise, you could almost see the fingerprints that had made them.

They fucked and fought and Tony knew he was (_more than_) half in love with someone he had grown to hate, and Loki knew that Tony hated him and loved him and found the game more interesting as the days went by, his words spinning deceit.

Loki used his magic and blocked Tony's messages and interfered with JARVIS and made the Avengers think that Tony was avoiding them and not the other way around, and Coulson had been barred entry and Nick Fury decided that Stark was a loose cannon and would hinder far more than he could help.

No one thought anything was wrong. And why should they? Tony Stark was unreliable! He had even fired his personal assistant. (Though as far as Tony knew, Pepper was on a long vacation. He seemed to recall telling her to keep her phone off. She deserved it, didn't she?)

And Bruce Banner sometimes passed Stark Tower and wondered why his friend now seemed to disregard his attempts at communication.

Tony knew if he ever got out of this, he would never be the same.

_I'm dying inside you know  
Knock me out  
I'm dying inside you know  
Let me know, knock me out._

And then Loki got bored. He had played with this man for so long, it seemed, and he had better things to do. He told Tony he was done, and though Tony knew this might just save his life, he felt a blow to his stomach harder than Loki had ever thrown before.

_I'm dying inside,_ he thought. He felt as though he had been knocked out. Loki vanished and he probably should have registered that the computer that had been absent for so long (but not noticed) was now telling him, "Sir, there has been an intrusion into my system. I have been disengaged for the past four months. I have only just come back online. You have a number of unread messages."

_What do I do now?_ Tony thought. And he knew that he was worthless.

He had no friends.

And now he had no one on earth.

It was true. He was nothing without Loki.

And without any further ado, he found his fathers old pistol. He loaded the weapon. He was and will always be nothing.

He pulled the trigger.

Now he was _dying inside._

* * *

__Thanks for reading! I will love you forever if you review! :3 There may be a Tony/Bruce sequel to this. If it happens, it will be called 'Hospital.' Anything you'd want?_  
_

Oh, and for those of you reading Mad World, unless I get really swamped by work I should be updating it sometime in the next two days!

(Thank you, again.)


End file.
